Infinity
by proffitt1stephanie
Summary: A story about eternal love that will last forever. I'm no good at summaries so just read it okay lol. Thanks review and favs please maybe even follow if you want too.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Jacob and Renesmee story

It takes place a couple of years after breaking dawn when Jacob and Renesmee have been dating for about a year and he has proposed (She excepted...DUUHHHHH!) It is the day of their wedding and they are getting ready.

I do not own any of the characters. Although I wish I did.

* * *

Renesmee's pov:

Today is the most important day of my life. Today is the day where I will become Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. Although I am keeping my old last name I will be a new me once the day is over. This is the greatest day of my life so far.

I sit as my aunt Alice and Rosalie start doing my hair since it is now down past my mid back they have decided to do two different hair styles today along with 3 different dresses. The most beautiful wedding dress ever that my aunts my mom and grandma Esme helped me pick out, then I have the reception dress, and then the last one is for our goodbyes. They decided to do a up do by braiding my hair but they started putting little yellow flowers through all the braids once they put it up in a bun.

They then helped me slip into my dress ( Product_Sweetheart-Fit-and-Flare-Gown-with-Tiered- Skirt-PWG3602_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Trend-Gatsby-In spired ) It took a couple of minutes to get me settled in my dress and get the garter up on my leg that was my old, borrowed,and blue item then they gave me something i wasn't expecting that they said was from my Jacob. "Turn around Renesmee so i can put on your present." aunt Alice said in her sing-song voice. so I nodded and turned as she requested and she put a chain around my neck and snapped it shut on me and let go. I looked down to see the most beautiful infinity necklace I've ever seen. I hugged them then sat back down in the chair so that they could finish my makeup and the rest of aunt Alice's rituals before a wedding in the family.

Jacob's pov:

I can't believe my Nessie is about to be mine for all eternity. I get into my tuxedo that Nessie picked out for me so that i'd match the rest of the party. You know why does she get to see what i'm wearing yet I can't even have a peek at what she is wearing. Oh well I guess I will see soon cause the wedding is about to start here in the next 30 minutes but you know I would have preferred an outdoor wedding but Nessie wanted it in the middle of December for some reason she said she wanted to go somewhere cold for the honeymoon, but she wants to stay in the states I guess. i'm not completely sure all I know is that they have cleared out the family room and the living room and have a bunch of tables set up in the dining room. I stand up near where the pastor is so that I am ready for as soon as edward walks my soon to be wife down the isle. The time is coming closer I can't believe it. I'm about to be married to my dream girl forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's pov:

We hear footsteps coming upstairs so aunt Alice and Rosalie hurry up and do the last finishing touches on me. I stand up and they straightened out my dress a little bit and you could tell by the look on their faces if they could cry they would be crying so hard right now. The door opens and I see my father and when he looks at me he just smiles this big grin but I could tell there was a subtle since of sadness in his eyes "You look amazing baby girl." He said smiling even bigger at me. I smile back and just like when I was a little girl I ran up to him and I latched my arms around his neck in a tight embrace "I love you daddy" I say as I let go and aunt alice starts to fix my dress again "Your gonna wrinkle it before you even walk down the aisle" aunt Rosalie says laughing I smile at her and hug both of my aunt's real quick and my mother walks upstairs to tell us it's time so I look at my dad and he holds his arm out to me and I take a hold of it. He helps me get down the stairs as the bridal party lined up then the song I picked to go down the aisle was an instrumental version of one of the songs that played at my parents wedding A thousand years. I look up at my father and he nods to me. It was time for my life to change forever. I was getting married now.

Jacob's pov:

I hear the song that Nessie picked out to walk down the aisle to and my heart beats quicker I could feel the blood rushing through my veins twenty times faster than normal. I look at my best man seth he was the only one I could honestly choose because he doesn't mind being in the Cullen's house. He's grown to like them a lot over the years. About 30 second after the song started I saw the curtains move out of the way and I saw Edward first then I saw The most beautiful bride ever next to him. My Nessie. They started their slow walk down the aisle and I felt like running and picking her up but I stopped my self they got up to the front of the room and the pastor asked who is presenting my wife to me and Edward looked at me then back at nessie and he smile at her. "I do" he said. He raised her veil up from her face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then sat next to Bella. Nessie smiled up at me as I grabbed her hands and she looked up at me. I smiled back or at least I think I did cause I heard a low quiet growl in the audience I shook my head and She got up and stood in front of me.

We said our vows and put on the rings that we selected for each other and the pastor said you may now kiss the bride. Oh and I did and did it good too.


End file.
